


Sly Cooper and the gang in the battle of the big apple

by bandnerd_1395, maidtallica92



Category: Friends, Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: AU, F/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidtallica92/pseuds/maidtallica92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly Cooper and his gang meet the FRIENDS gang and find out some interesting discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meet up

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything this is all for fun, I do not make a profit from this.

“Bentley I’m telling you there’s still something missing in the Theivius Racoonus I’m not sure what it is but something still isn’t right here.”

“But we went everywhere we could think of, where else do you wanna go?”

“Well it seems that somewhere between the early 90s to early 2000s is missing something, we need to figure out where to go next to find the rest of my ancestors, or we will never get the full book.”

“Alright Sly we better get something from the 90s and head that way.”

“Murray are you ready?”

“The Murray is always ready.”

“Right, let’s go.”

~~

“Where is Phoebe, Chandler, and Joey?” Asked a confused Rachael.

“I’m not sure they left over an hour ago, and they haven’t come back yet.”

Ross said. “Mon, where did they say they were going?”

“They said to see a movie, but the movie should be done by now.”

“Hm, maybe they went to get food, you know how Joey likes to eat.”

“Yea that’s probably it.”

~~Meanwhile~~

“Let us go you bastard!” Shouted Phoebe.

“What is ze word I am looking for? Oh yea NO! you Cooper gang are all the same, so bossy, just enjoy ze ride.”

“Where are you taking us, and who is this damn Cooper gang?” Phoebe kept asking.

“All this chitter chatter, is too much, no matter, I will just leave you to figure all zis out.”

~~

“Sly where are we?”

“I’m not sure, but it is rather large.”

“The machine says New York, New York, so I’m not sure where that is, but I hope they have food because I’m starved.” Murray said.

“Murray when are you not hungry?” Sly asked.

“Um… never.”

“Right well let’s go find a safe house.”

“Okay just be careful, we don’t know who we’re up against this time, with Le Paradox gone.”

“Right we better get going.” “What the-“ Sly saw that this whole city was bombarded with giant apples?

“Are those apples guarding the city?” Sly asked confused. “It would appear so.” Bentley said.

“They look delicious!” Murray said.

“Of course they do.” They both said.

They ended up finding a closed off apartment that would be perfect for their hideout. They set everything up and Bentley went to work on finding Sly’s ancestor. He searched and found out she was captured already. But by who and apparently Sly’s one ancestor was a female. Huh, there’s something new.

“Well female or not, we have to rescue her.” Sly said.

So off went Sly into the weird city, he had no idea where he was going, but he knew he was going somewhere. He decided to knock on some doors for a change because who in this town would think of him a thief. He knocked on the door and found a female answered the door.

“Um hello?” She said.

“Hi, the name is Sly Cooper, and you would be?”

“Uh my name is Rachael Green, can I help you?”

“Yea actually me and my team were searching for my ancestor the one named Phoebe Buffay?”

“Oh, okay? Well I do know her, but she’s been gone for a long time now, and we’re starting to get worried, why don’t you and your team come up and maybe me and my friends can help figure out where she is at.”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

He went downstairs to get his friends and they went back upstairs to meet the other friends of Rachael.

“Hi I’m Sly the coon.”

“My name is Bentley the brain\ computer genius.”

“I am the Murry/ the hungry hungry hippo.”

“This is Ross he is a paleontologist, Monica is a chef, and I’m Racha-.”

“Food?” Murray asks enthusiastically.

“Just ignore him, he’s always hungry.” Bentley said.

“So you guys need to find Phoebe? Well where did Chandler and Joey go?” Ross asked.

“Well they may be there as well, and if that’s the case we need to hurry, it was nice meeting you, but now we need to formulate a plan and get them the heck out of there.” Bentley said.


	2. Formulating a plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cooper gang relies on the friends gang to help them navigate the city and to help rescue Sly’s ancestor

 “So why do guys need to find Sly’s ancestor?” Rachael asked.

“Well you see we have this book called the Thievius Racoonus and it is about my ancestors who have abilities to thief, and well it is missing a few pages, and we figured out that my ancestor has been captured.”

“Oh so wait you guys are thieves?” Ross asked.

“Oh Ross would you let it go Phoebe said she was sorry about that.”

“Hey it was a very traumatic experience.”

“Ross she took your comics big deal.” Monica said.

“Uh what’s going on?” Sly asked.

“Well Phoebe used to live on the streets and when she did she had to steal things from other people just to live.”

“Huh, maybe she is my ancestor?”

“Maybe, but that still doesn’t explain where she’s at.”

“Well Sly, these people I’m sure know a lot about this town, so maybe they can help us find out where you ancestor is.” Bentley said.

“Huh doesn’t sound like a bad idea, Murray that okay with you?”

“Of course Sly the more we have the better the Murray can train!”

“Right.”

They sat down and started to come up with a plan, Bentley suggested they do some background on Phoebe first just to see if that can help out where she was last. Then when they were finished with that they had to know who they were up against so Bentley sent Murray and Sly to sneak around the city to find out any more information about this mystery kidnapper.

“What’s this all about anyway?” Sly asked Rachael.

“Well the last time we heard from them it was about an hour or so ago.”

“Hm, let’s try the movie theater they went to, and see if there are any clues.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

They walked around the city to find the theater they went to. Once they found it the whole place was so trashed and such a mess, and not like when a movie theater first lets out the people either.

“Let’s look over there for any clues.” Sly said.

They went over and found a note that had names on it.

“This looks like something.” Rachael and Ross looked down and saw the note, while Monica was cleaning up the movie theater.

“Monica there could be more clues, why are you cleaning up?” Rachael said.

“I’m sorry this place is just so damn dirty!” Monica shouted.

“Mon calm down, look we found something.” She walked over to them and saw the note, and she saw that there was a location on it.

“Hey I know where this is at.” Monica said.

“You do? How?” Ross asked.

“I don’t know, I feel like I’ve been there before.” Monica said.

“Maybe you have, look this has some kind of material on it.” Rachael said.

“This is from my closet, how can that be?” Monica said.

“Did you guys leave at some point?” Sly asked.

“Yea I went to work, and so did Rachael.”

“Well then maybe this person is trying to tell you something.”

“Chandler! I know that we went to this place, this is the place where me and Chandler got married.”

“Oh yea it is, well then let’s go!” Rachael said.


	3. Rescuing people is always difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly and the gang go to save Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey, but they run into some problems.

The gang traveled to Monica and Chandler’s wedding place.

“Wow this place looks horrible now.” Rachael said.

“Huh I wonder why.” Monica said.

“Only one way to find out, you guys stay here, me and Murray can take it from here.” Sly said.

“Are you sure?” Monica asked.

“Don’t worry if your husband is in there, we’ll get him out.” Sly said confidently.

They headed inside and found out that the three of them were hanging in a cage.

“Wow we’ll be right there.”

“Who the hell are you now!” Phoebe shouted.

“Calm down we’re here to help you guys.” Sly said.

“Right well hurry it the hell up, we’ve been stuck up here for over an hour.” Phoebe shouted again.

Sly headed over to the ledge, but before he could react this huge line of guards blocked him from going over.

“Well this is going to be harder than I thought.” Sly said.

“Don’t worry the Murray has got your back.” Murray said confidently.

“Thanks buddy.”

“Would you two hurry up, some of us are hungry.” Joey said.

Murray and Sly start attacking the giant apples. Sly was prepare to fight, so he grabbed his cane and started whacking the giant apples. Murray went on using his fists of fury. The battle was intense because it wasn’t like the other times when all they had to do was fight one at a time, these guys kept coming all at once.

“Murray you think you can handle it from here?” Sly asked.

“Totally, the Murray was born ready.”

Sly went ahead and jumped onto the small ledges. This was what he was looking forward to, being able to use his abilities from his ancestors. He couldn’t wait to figure out what this ancestor had in store for him. He finally got there and opened the cage up with his cane.

“Well it’s about damn time.” Phoebe said.

“She means thank you.” Chandler said.

“Hey it’s okay, we’re used to getting yelled at, but we better hurry up and get out of here before those guards wake up.”

“Right let’s go.” They headed back to the safehouse and once there they explained to Phoebe, Chandler, and Joey who they were and why they were there.

“Oh so did you figure out which one your ancestor is?” Phoebe asked Sly.

“Well, I heard you were a thief at one point, so maybe you are.”

“I wasn’t really a thief I was a mugger in New York.”

“Uh Phoebes same thing.” Chandler said.

“Oh, well then I might be, but I don’t think I have any special abilities.”

“Hm, maybe you just don’t know it yet, maybe we can help you figure out what your special abilities are.” Sly said.


	4. Finding their abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoebe has to try and figure out what her special ability is, with the help of Sly and his friends.

“Okay now all you need to do is concentrate on anything that you may think of as an ability.” Sly said to Phoebe.

“Okay, hey I wonder if I have the ability to read minds, or fly, or maybe-“

“Phoebe not those kind of abilities, more like sneak-attacks or able to jump long distances, anything related to thieving might help.” “

Oh I get it, okay let me think.” She sat there for a little while trying to focus. She says “Let me go into my room for a minute.”

She went into her room to think by herself and found an old cane in her room.

She brought it out to sly and said “What do these symbols mean I got this from my dad before he passed.”

Sly studied the cane for a while.

He finally said aloud “Maybe these have something to do with your abilities, it has kind of an instrument with strings on it, but what does it mean?”

Bentley chimes in and said “That is a guitar sly, a guitar.”

“Does it have to do with food” Murry said.

“No it’s an INSTURMENT Murry”

“Sorry the Murry is hungry.”

“Anyhow.” Phoebe says.

“I play the guitar here let me strum a few chords.”

In the mist of her playing the guitar lit up in the bright yellow light and shot musical notes out of it.

“Holy shit I did not know that I could do that.” Says Phoebe.

“Anyhow my special ability is playing dumb to get what I want and using my looks while I steal from under their noses.”

Bentley chimes in and says “That’s called distraction Phoebe distraction.”

“That’s so cool, now I can be better on the streets.”

“Phoebe, you aren’t seriously considering mugging again?” Monica asked concerned.

“Look it’s not as bad as you think, we are stealing back what rightfully is his, right?” They all said yea.

“Then how is it stealing when it was his?”

“Well I guess she has a point.” Rachael said.

“So what do you guys think, do you wanna help out?” Sly asked.

“Hell yea!” They all said. “Great!”

~~

“Monica can you believe Phoebe’s ability?” Chandler said while rubbing her back.

“I know it’s so wonderful.”

“I just can’t believe all of this.”

“Does it surprise you?”

"Not really, but hey I know a good way to relax.”

“Oh really and what’s that?”

“Hm, I think you know.”

“Then show me.”

Chandler kissed Monica and he couldn’t believe he married this fantastic woman who is also his friend. She loved being held in his arms, she didn’t even realize that she was almost completely naked until she felt his arms around her bare back.

“You ready?”

“Bring it on baby.”

~~

Phoebe was slightly confused about her ability but with some help from Sly she was getting better and better, she even went around the city and confused some guards. She never thought this could be fun since she promised she wouldn’t do this again, but she wasn’t technically stealing, she was just helping to aid her descendent.

“That’s great Phoebe, you really are my ancestor.” Sly said.

“Murray what are you doing?” Bentley asked.

“The Murray and Joey are having a food eating contest.”

“Yea no one out-eats a Tribiani.” Joey stated matter-of-factly.

“The Murray is never beaten in a food eating contest.”

“Bring it on!” Joey said.

The food contest started out pretty good, with them both keeping up with each other, after about ten minutes Joey started to slow down.

“Ha the Murray was right!”

“Hey, hey, hey I’m not done yet!”

He scarfed down more food, and they went at it again. This was becoming monotonous, they eventually called it even, when they both got full.

“Good food competition.” Murray said.

“Yea it was, I’m glad I finally got a little bit of a challenge this time.”

“Yea me too, no one ever eats as much as me, well except Bob.” Murray said recalling how ate everything.

“Congrats you two.” Sly said.

“Thanks, now let’s get back to the safehouse and figure this out.” Murray said.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Bentley agreed. They headed back to the safehouse where they heard noises coming from inside. They thought someone was getting hurt, so they bolted in only to find Rachael and Ross naked on the floor.

“Guys are you okay?” Sly asked concerned. The two jumped apart, now this was going to be hard to explain.


	5. time to explain and plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Rachael and Ross to explain what they are doing, and to plan the gangs next move.

“What’s going on in here?” Sly asked the two on the ground.

“Oh uh, well we were showing our love for each other.” Rachael blurted.

“By wrestling naked on the ground?” Bentley asked.

“No, that’s not what it’s called, it’s called… well many different things, but the most used term is sex.”

Ross tried to explain. Clearly it didn’t work because the three just stared blankly at them.

“Okay let’s try this, when you love someone you show that by doing this.”

“You let him put that there?” Murray asked.

“Well yea, that’s kind of where it goes, well not permanently of course, but when you love someone that’s where you allow them to put it.” Ross said.

“But why?” Sly asked.

“Well many reasons, but those most common is to reproduce.”

“You mean to go into the bathroom?” Murray asked.

“No, like having kids and stuff.” Rachael said.

“Oh.” The trio said.

“Okay all well and good, but can you guys please put on some clothes!” Phoebe yelled.

They turned a bright red and got dressed. After they got dressed Bentley had a few ideas how to stop this mystery villain. They planned on having Phoebe use her guitar-cane to distract the apple guards. They figured there would be more inside so they would have Murray use his “fists of fury” to attack those guards.

“Now Sly you have to go into the building and lead me to the security system so I can disable it.” Bentley said.

“Hey you like computers and so do I.” Chandler observed.

“Cool, maybe you can help me.” Bentley said.

“Okay.” He agreed.

“What about the rest of us?” Rachael asked.

“Well you can be Sly’s back-up if he needs it, which I’m sure he will because sometimes his mouth gets him into trouble.” Bentley said.

“Hey my mouth doesn’t always get me into trouble.” Sly said slightly offended.

“Well you know it’s true, if it wasn’t for your mouth I think you would have been able to stop El Jeffe faster.”

“Hey that tiger was not easy to bring to jail.” Sly said defensively.

“Right, well maybe now would be a good time to tell you the rest of my plan.”

“Shoot.”

He discussed the rest of the plan so everyone knew exactly what they were going to do and when. Finally after all the planning Sly was more curious about what Ross and Rachael were doing and wanted to try it on Monica.

“Hey-um- Monica you know how Ross and Rachael were having uh…”

“Sex yea. What about them?” “Well I was thinking maybe we could try-“

“Hold up what?” Monica asked shocked.

“Well I mean I do love someone but she is missing and probably never going to return.”

“That’s not what I mean, but I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Well what do you say?”

“Ringtail!” Shouted a familiar female voice.

 


	6. Back when

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sly Cooper gang remember the things that happened before they met the friends.

“Carmelita what are you doing here, you went missing a long time back, how’d you even get here?” Sly asked confusion all over his face.

“Well Ringtail after you’re disappearance I couldn’t help but do some research on where you were. It was hard to find you, but by a freak accident I was eating lunch and one of my apples flown into the time machine and brought me here. That’s when I figured you must be here, because I tracked you down using my skills and found you here.”

“I thought you were missing, I found my way back to Paris only to find out that no one’s heard from you in about six months. Then we found a missing piece of the Thevius Racoonus and had to go back in time to here.”

“Dammit Ringtail, I already know that! I told you I have been doing my own research and well I found the place where you need to be.” She shouted her face clear with anger.

“Okay, jeez relax, where do we need to go?” Sly asked.

“It’s some place called Hell’s Kitchen, I’m not sure where that’s at though.”

“Well Bentley here will do some research on where it’s at, while I-“

“No, we need to talk NOW!” The whole room went silent at her words, they knew he was in trouble for hitting on Monica.

“Okay, okay, calm down-“

“Calm down Ringtail, calm down!” Her face was red with anger.

“I’m not gone for more than a few months and you go flirting with another woman?”

“Hey look Carmelita I’m sorry it’s just that Ross and Rachael were explaining something and I was curious about what it was like that’s all.”

“Well you shouldn’t have hit on another woman.” She said her voice cold as ice.

“I’m sorry, how can I make it up to you?”

“Well you can start by telling me that that tramp doesn’t mean a thing to you.”

“She doesn’t really, I told you I was just curious about something- hey maybe I should try it with you.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“I’m not sure it’s something called sex, I can show you if you’d like.”

“Well I am always up for a new challenge, why not? I’ll let you show me.” Sly smiled and took her to the bedroom.

“Did you find anything Bentley?” Phoebe asked.

“Not yet, has anyone ever heard of this place?”

“Well I have.” Joey stated.

“What, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Bentley asked.

“No one asked me to, plus no one was talking to me.” Joey tried to defend himself.

“Ugh well where is it?”

“It’s in Manhattan.”

“Great, so let’s go.”

“We got to wait for Sly, he could be in there for a while.”

“Okay.”

“Hey you guys wanna play some poker?” Phoebe asked.

“Sure.” The five friends asked.

“What’s poker?” Bentley asked.

“Oh I know it’s when you poke your food to see if it’s still good.”

“Um, no.”

“It’s a card game.”

“Oh how do you play?”

“It’s kind of hard to explain, but we can show you if you’d like.”

They played poker for a half hour until Sly and Carmelita emerged from the bedroom. They seemed pretty happy for Sly being in trouble.

“Hey guys, you know how you said sex was great?”

“Yea.”

“Well you were right, me and Carmelita had sex right in that bedroom over there.”

The group just stared at the two in utter confusion. They weren’t even sure if they had explained it well enough for them to understand, but with the smirk on their faces told them that they did.


End file.
